A new member
by starkat78
Summary: A new member joins the crew with mixed emotions Finish!!!
1. In the beginning

I don't own Star Trek or any of these characters just Kylin Moore. I'm just doing this for fun and not profit  
  
Prologue  
  
Kylin Moore opened the door to her apartment in San Francisco. She dropped her bag on the floor and went through her mail, there was letter with a Starfleet insignia on it. A beeping was coming through her console. She went to the wall and turned it on. Her boss Cal Ishiera was on the screen telling to answer him ASAP.  
  
Kylin opened a channel to him, "Evening Cal, whats up"  
  
"Hi, you remember that nightmare between the Vulcans and the Andorains, that involved the Enterprise," Cal said.  
  
He had to be kidding, Kylin thought, "How could I forget, it took weeks to clean that up and its still pretty tense. I work for you remember?"  
  
"Have you opened your mail yet," he asked, looking excitied.  
  
"No, I just got home," she replied.  
  
"Do you have a letter from Starfleet," Cal asked.  
  
"Yes, how did you know," Kylin said.  
  
"Open it," he commanded.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders and opened the letter.   
  
Dr. Kylin   
  
As the need for the diplomacy goes, we are  
we be honored to have you..  
  
Kylin looked at the sheet in shock, "Cal does this mean-" she asked  
  
"How would you like to be the first civilan human to go into space and help initiate first contact." he said, "Congradulations Kylin you have made the big time. If you want, you leave with the Vulcan ship T'Rem in 3 days" 


	2. Welcome aboard

A new member  
  
This story takes place after the Andorians destroy the Vulcan temple. In order to pacify the Vulcans, Starfleet puts in a civilian ambassador for future 1^st contact missions.  
  
I don't own any of these characters or the show, only Kylin Moore and anyone can use her.  
  
Dr. Kylin Moore shifted with her bag in hand. The Vulcan ship T'rem was dropping her off to her new assignment on the Enterprise. As one the first humans to live in space her entire life, she was truly excited with this mission. The Vulcan pilot was aware of this and looked at her in distaste. Kylin didn't care; she had worked with Vulcans for ten years and knew how to deal with them.  
  
"Dr. Moore, we will be docking in the Enterprise soon, I suggest you regain your control", the pilot said.  
  
She sat down, wanting to leave on a good note. The Vulcan said "Enterprise, this the Vulcan shuttle Tocak, please respond."  
  
"Shuttle Tocak, this is Captain Archer, I test you have the ambassador," a voice said over the intercom. Kylin noticed the sarcasm, she didn't like that.  
  
"Yes, permission to dock", the Vulcan asked.  
  
"Granted, we'll met you in the shuttle bay, Archer out," the voice replied.  
  
They docked in the bay five minutes later. Kylin turned the pilot and thanked him for the ride, he nodded and she entered the shuttle bay. There were three people there to greet her. A Vulcan whom she assumed was Sub commander T'pol, and two men.  
  
"Dr. Moore," one of the men asked.  
  
"Yes, please call me Kylin," she answered.  
  
"I'm Captain Jon Archer, this Sub Commander T'pol", he said gesturing to the woman, "Lt Commander Tucker", he pointed to a man with red hair. Kylin noticed that no one said to use their given names.  
  
"Let's leave the launch bay and go to the bridge I need to speak with you concerning your duties," he said.  
  
She nodded and took her bag. Lt Com Tucker reached for it, "I'll take it, Miss Moore", he said. She guessed he was from the south by his accent but she found no warmth in it.  
  
"I can take it," Kylin said, "I am sure you have other things to do."  
  
"As you wish, permission to be excused, Captain, I need to get back to work," Trip said.  
  
With that, the captain took her to the bridge. "This is Lt. Reed, Ensigns Santo and Merryweather.."the captain introduced the crew. Now Kylin knew this was not her imagination all of this people had a problem with her. She was truly weirded out. She had only been there twenty minutes and everyone looked like they wanted to throw out of an air lock.  
  
"Ambassador Moore please come with me", the captain took her elbow and escorted her to his office  
  
"Do you want some coffee", he asked taking a cup and filling it from the thermos.  
  
"I don't touch the stuff," she said.  
  
"Good lets get to the point," he said, putting his cup down, "I'm going to be honest Dr. Moore. I did not want an ambassador, especially a civilian but Starfleet insisted to appease the Vulcans."  
  
That explain the looks she was getting. "So what do you disapprove of more, the fact I am a civilian or a diplomat", Kylin said enjoying the look this man was giving her. She'd be damned if she let him or anyone else bother her. She didn't spend ten years working this hard so this arrogant bastard could hassle her, "I'm here because Starfleet felt the need for an ambassador to help with tricky social situations, that's all, I'm not a spy if that want you are thinking."  
  
"The thought had crossed my mind. I know you have been working the Vulcans for 6 years and they choose endorsed you", Captain Archer said.  
  
"And I did a good job getting them back of their isolations policies", she replied, "You have my word, I will not get involved in anything out of my responsibilities and I have no desire to hurt you mission"  
  
"Good, because off the record, if you are a spy, I will throw you the brig so fast you head will spin, I will announced you to the crew tonight, you quarters are K-12, Lt Reed will escort you there so no funny business dismissed", the captain said.  
  
One thing Kylin Moore did not like was being told off like that. "Point noted, I see manners were not taught at the Academy," with that, Kylin left the office 


	3. Kylin has to deal with crew

Paramount owns Star Trek Enterprise, I don't own anyone but Kylin Moore and anyone is free to use her. Oh and sorry about the Standard measurements. I live in the States and we don't do metric.

Chap 2

Lt. Reed was waiting for her when she exited the captain's ready room. "I assume that you will be escorting me to my quarters, Lt.," Kylin said.

This one spoke with a British accent, "You assume correctly, I need to take your bag now for inspection, Ms. Moore", Lt. Reed told her.

"I officially oppose this, since I have not done anything wrong," she replied handing him her bag.

"Duly noted, I'll do the inspection in your quarter, Com. Tucker will meet us there to identify any odd equipment", he said, taking it. They went to the lift.

"In other words, you want see if I bought any spy equipment with me," Kylin said.

The Lt. did not replied to her statement. When they arrived at her quarters Com. Tucker was waiting for them. He looked like he was in a foul mood, having to be taken away from whatever task he had been doing.

"How'd did you guys come by way of China", he asked, "Here is your one time access code, after you enter it once, you'll have to change it to something more personal, don't let anyone know it."

Kylin took the padd from him. "Where is her bag, Malcolm, I need to get back to Engineering", the commander demanded. It occurred to her then that the reason he had wanted it earlier was to go through while the captain gave her the riot act.

"Here it is Commander, lets get this down," Lt. Reed said, entering her quarters.

The two men opened the bag and went through the contents of her life. At least they were fast, they put aside all the clothes and went through the other things. She started to put things away.

"What's this," Commander Tucker asked holding a small metal box.

Kylin went over to get it. She did not want anyone touching that. "That's a jewelry box, please put that down."

"Most jewelry boxes are wood," Com. Tucker said, holding it away from her.

"That's true but this one is custom made and its very special, I don't like other people handling it unless I know them," Kylin replied trying to reach for it.

"Malcolm, my sister never had one like this, how about yours," The Lt. shook his head. "In fact I never even seen one advertised, even it custom there should be one like this somewhere else. I think we need to inspect this more." Tucker gave it to Reed.

"The reason why you haven't seen one like this before is because my father made it my mother as engagement present. He was an amateur silversmith. They past away when I was six, my aunt gave it to me when I left home", she said afraid that it would not come back to her, "You can check my personnel record if you don't believe me."

The commander looked visibly shaken, "Malcolm give to her."

"Commander it does look odd," Lt. Reed said not please about giving it back.

"Malcolm, we'll check her file and if something is not right we'll check again. Lets go we're done," he said, "I'm sorry about your loss."

"Thank you," Kylin replied reading the genuine compassion in his eyes. Maybe this wasn't such a bad mistake after all. 

After the two of them left her cabin, she inspected it. After the welcome she had received, she wouldn't have been surprised if they had bugged it. Kylin decided to get a tricoder the first chance she got. She finished unpacking her things and left for the cargo hall. To her dismay Lt. Reed was waiting for her.

"Lt believe or not I am capable of finding my way around without an escort," Kylin said, getting sick of the treatment she was getting, as they walked into the lift. Unfortunately the Capt. Archer, T'Pol and Com. Tucker were there.

"Sorry Captain's order Ms. Moore", Captain Archer told her as they walked in.

"Its Dr. Moore," she said.

"Excuse me," Archer asked.

"I have a Ph.D. in interspecies relationships from Starfleet", Kylin replied, " I spent five years earning, so if you and your crew are going to be so formal with me, its Dr not Ms. Don't looked so shocked Capt. I'd assume that you would have check the education records of all your crew." For once since she had set foot on this ship, the people around her looked surprised instead of disgust. Taking advantage of this, she left the lift first.

A lot of the crew had gathered in the cargo bay so it was easy for Kylin to get lost in the crowd. She went over to get some punch, she knew she was going to need a serious sugar high to get through night.

"Dr. Moore," Kylin heard a voice call her. She turned around and saw Com Tucker coming to her.

"Com Tucker, I am not in the mood for any verbal sparring," she taking a sip of the punch. It was very sweet.

"Neither am I," Tucker told her putting out his hand, "Listen I am sorry for the way you have been treated."

"Apology accepted," she said taking it, "I am just not sure why people are being so rude to me."

"I know this is hard to believe, buts it not personal," he started noting the look she was giving him. In fact, he took a real look at Kylin. She was about 5'4, 115 lbs. and with dark brown hair and gray eyes. Not a bad package he thought and then caught himself. It would not be smart to start daydreaming a woman who was pariah on the ship.

"Could you please tell me what it is then," Kylin said impatiently. 

"When we started this mission we wanted to prove that we could do this ourselves without any help from the Vulcans or anyone," Trip told her.

"Well Com. Tucker, I'm not a Vulcan in case you haven't notice. I have worked with them and they aren't that once you get to know them. My work has been a joint venture between Starfleet and the Vulcan High Command, but I know where my loyalties lay," she said.

"Call me Trip and I am sure you're very good at what you do, but we feel that we're being forced to take you on board." Trip told her.

"Point taken, Trip, but your right I am good at what I do and I have waited for a chance to do this all my life and I have no intention of giving this up", Kylin told him.

What would have been said next was lost; they heard a clicking on the glass. Everyone turned to see the Captain take the podium. "Thank you for coming here. We are here to introduce a new member of the crew tonight. Without further ado, **_Dr _**Kylin Moore," Kylin winced as the Capt. emphasized her title. There was a scattering of applause as she went to the podium.

"Good evening, as the Captain so graciously, said I am Dr. Kylin Moore," she said, "Please feel to call me Kylin if you like. Or if you rather with the formalities, its Dr. Moore. I was born in Toronto Canada and moved out to New Terra colony when I was six. I have spent most of my life travelling in space so I am quite used to it. I have a degree in human psychology from the New York University, a masters in planetary law from the Vulcan Academy on their home world and a doctorate on interspecies diplomacy from Starfleet. It was joint venture been Starfleet and the Vulcan High Command. Thank you for allowing me to join you crew, I am looking forward to serving here."

With that she left the podium and the crew was dismissed.

"Dr. Moore, its customary for executive staff to eat together", T'Pol said behind Kylin.

"Was just planning to eat in my quarters, thank you", Kylin told the Vulcan, it least she was polite.

"Dr. Moore we need to give you the materials you'll need", T'Pol reminded her. Kylin nodded and the Vulcan led her to the dining room.

Okay that's all for now I hop this wasn't to long or drawn out. If I'm missing something let me know.


	4. Lets chill out

1 Chap 3  
  
Okay I promise Kylin won't be pushed around so much. Brief summary. Kylin Moore is the new civil ambassador assigned to Enterprise. No one likes her because they were forced to take her on. Its kind of like when T'Pol came aboard. I am only doing this for fun, I'm not making money off this, and the only character I own is Kylin Moore and anyone can use her.  
  
After the ceremony cleared up the Captain Archer, T'Pol and Trip went to dinner. Kylin followed them into the dining room. There were a number of padds on in the corner. Trip pulled out her chair for her.  
  
"Thank you," she said, taking her seat. The chef came in and served their dinner.  
  
"Dr. Moore this is the data we have acquired so far in this area", Archer took her.  
  
Kylin pulled her glasses out of her pocket and started to read. "This looks what we have received in San Francisco so far-", she said and stopped noticing everyone looking at her, "What?"  
  
"You wear glasses," Trip asked.  
  
"Yes I do. With perception like that, I can see why you graduated top of your class Commander," Kylin replied dryly.  
  
"Did you check my personal records," Trip asked. This lady was full of surprises.  
  
"Before I came aboard, I studied everyone's personal file. I wanted to know with whom I was dealing with", Kylin told the people sitting with, "Anything else."  
  
"Why wear the glasses, you could retinal treatments. It would be more logical," T'Pol asked.  
  
"Maybe, but since I am allergic to them and they make my face swell up, that would be illogical," Kylin replied. This time both Archer and Tucker laughed, "I'm also allergic to cantaloupe, may we get back to work please?"  
  
"By all means Dr. Moore," Archer told her, still laughing.  
  
"This information is not new. I have been out this way before, as I remember there really is no one out here for light years," Kylin said.  
  
"You been out this far," Tucker asked not believing her.  
  
"As I mentioned before, I lived a lot of my life on New Tierra. It is somewhat of a haven for space travelers. A lot of us during our summer vacations used to work on alien freighters. My home colony is only ten light years from here," Kylin explained.  
  
"I see why Starfleet endorsed you" Archer replied looking her, realizing he had let his anger underestimate her.  
  
"I was chosen because of my expertise Capt. Archer. Vulcan High Command wanted a watchdog. Starfleet wanted a human representative with expertise. Starfleet chose me because I been in space and had more contacts then the other humans. The Vulcans choose me because they trust me. I have been doing negotiations between them and Starfleet since I got my law degree. I know you did not want a civilian but I know I could be a good asset to this crew," she told him. Tension hung on the table.  
  
"You're right Kylin," Archer said, "I didn't want a civilian ambassador here, but you don't deserve the treatment I have been giving you. I apologize for it. Subcommander T'Pol reminded me that this evening. I'm not comfortable with a civilian here, it changes the rules, but I am willing to try."  
  
"Thank you Capt and thank you Subcommander", Kylin told the. The Vulcan nodded to her.  
  
The rest of the dinner went smoothly and Kylin felt some of the tension elevate out of her as she left the mess hall.  
  
"Kylin, wait up," Trip's voice called behind her  
  
"Com. Tucker, you have quite the habit of sneaking up on people. Is this what I look for each time we meet," Kylin asked him.  
  
"Call me Trip, you're a civilian you don't have to so formal", he told her with a sheepish grin.  
  
"Fair enough," she said, "So how can I help you?"  
  
"I thought you might like a tour of Engineering and see the only warp 5 engine in the fleet", he said smiling. Obviously, this person thought he was charmer she mused. Well he was somewhat right.  
  
"Okay, but it will have to short, I have to be early tomorrow," she said.  
  
This was obviously Trip's favorite part of the ship since he spent 2 hours showing her every nook and cranny on in the section. One of her cousins was an engineer on her home colony so she had a background that impressed him.  
  
"Thank you Trip, I really enjoyed that," Kylin told him, "Have a good night"  
  
"Hey we haven't dessert yet, why don't we go to the mess hall and get some, the chef made my favorite pecan pie," Trip said. Kylin couldn't help but smile he had a boyish quality about him.  
  
"I'm not big on pecan pie but I would love some ice cream," she said.  
  
It was 2200 (10:00 pm) when they entered the mess hall. It was been shifts and not to many people were there. Kylin and Trip took a table by a port window.  
  
"So tell me about yourself Kylin" Trip said taking bit of his pie.  
  
"Theres not much to say", she told him.  
  
'Come on, you've read my personnel record, be fair," he said with a boyish smile, "I promise it will be between you and me only, scouts honor"  
  
"You don't remind me much of a boy scout," she told him.  
  
"I was Troop 568", he said holding 3 fingers up.  
  
"It will stay between you and me", she told him  
  
"You have my word", he told her.  
  
"Okay" she said.  
  
Sorry I have to leave it here. It's late and I have to get to work tomorrow (  
  
Hope this wasn't to long and drawn out or boring. 


	5. Kylins story

1 Chap 4  
  
I don't own Star Trek Enterprise just Kylin Moore and anyone is welcome to use the character. I am just making assumptions about Trip. I know he is from Florida and has a sibling because he has a nephew in Ireland. By the way, I forgot the year that show goes by, I going to guess at 2195 sorry (  
  
Kylin took a mouthful of the ice cream. It was it was her favorite fudge ripple. Trip looked at her and ate his pie.  
  
"C'mom Kylin, the only thing I know about you is education, and that you're Canadian, throw me a bone here," he asked her.  
  
"I'll make you deal, if I tell you something about me, you have to tell me something about you. I just know you personnel record, that isn't much," Kylin replied.  
  
"Fair enough, but since you've seen my record, you got first," Trip told her.  
  
Kylin nodded and began. "My birthday is December 12, 2169 I am 2 and I was born in Toronto, Canada. My parents didn't get a chance to have any other kids so it was we three until they died. Your turn."  
  
"I was born in Tallahassee, Florida and my birthday is March 5, 2164. I am 31 years old. I have a sister Jill, she lives in Ireland. She's married and has a son and daughter, my nephew Peter and my niece Caroline. Where did you go after your parents died?" Trip asked.  
  
"After my parents died, my father's sister, my Aunt Lisa took me. She lives on New Tierra with my cousins Ben and Allan. They've like my brothers," Kylin explained.  
  
"How did your parents die if you don't mind me asking"', Trip asked.  
  
Kylin looked at her ice cream. It wasn't a subject that she liked to talk about. "This isn't something I like to talk about Trip, I don't even speak about with my family", she told him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry," he said looking sheepish.  
  
"Don't worry about it you can find in any Earth archive. I'll give you the watered down version. My dad was ambassador who was in charge of negotiating with the Vulcans to get more information the warp 5 engine. It wasn't a very popular position as you can imagine but he did his job very well. My mother was a dancer, they met one night during a diplomatic function. They got married six months later, I was born the next year," Kylin said wistfully. Trip looked and smiled encouraging her to go on. "Do you remember the riot of 2174," she asked.  
  
Trip nodded, who wouldn't? That year everyone thought a war was going to breakout between the Vulcans and Earth. Many people were tired on how the Vulcans tended to hoard information and not share with their Human counterparts. A group of disgruntled people tired with Vulcan policy took it to the streets so to speak. They called in threats to Vulcan buildings, sabotaged landing, and just made life difficult for them. Any human who considered a collaborator was considered fair game. They got it worse. There were actual physical attacks on collaborators and their families. It culminated with riot in the fall of that. Fortunately, it stopped with that. It hit Trip then, that Kylin's dad was a diplomat.  
  
"What happened to your family Kylin," Trip asked softly, realizing that she had been carrying this in her for awhile.  
  
"My parents were coming home from a dinner that night. They had left me at home with a sitter. My dad was dropping her off at home when we heard the explosion. My mom took us into the basement and we waited for my dad to come home. When he did, he told us to pack some clothes and that we had to leave. We were just getting ready to leave to when the rioters ran through the front door. My dad was in the living room so they saw him first. He yelled at us to hide. My mother put me down in the basement and told me to put my hand in my mouth and not make a sound. That's how I got this scar," Kylin said showing her right wrist to Trip.  
  
He took it gently and saw the teeth marks that had faded with time but still there. "I was hidden by the shadows but I saw everything," she told him, still shivering about the event that happened 20 years ago but seem like yesterday. "It was the worst thing that I have ever seen. They wanted an example and they got one. A lot of the core dropped out. My aunt was a diplomat too. She came and picked me up the next day. After what was left of my parents were buried, we left for New Tierra."  
  
"That's quite a story Kylin," Trip told her. When he wanted to know about her personal live he had no idea on what he would be getting, "is that way you got involved in diplomacy, in memory of your father?"  
  
"That's how it started. The Core virtually wiped out after the Riot Massacre. My father had strong ideals and I wanted to preserve them. I had done negotiations before and I liked it. When I went through my father's papers and read about I knew this was what I wanted to devote my life too. A group of us human and Vulcan want to rebuild the core and join the planets together. I actually wanted to be a ballerina like my mother until I was 15", Kylin told him.  
  
He had to smile. "You're a dancer?", Trip asked.  
  
"Yup, but that will have to wait until some other time", she told him, "I am way to tired to do anything tonight but finish this ice cream. So how about you how did you get involved in Starfleet?"  
  
"I always like engines and mechanics. I was planning to MIT after high school but when the recruiter came to my school, I was hooked. I know we were going to be in space soon or later and I wanted to be there," Trip told her, "How did you get involved in the Core?"  
  
"The Vulcans and Boomers used to come back and forth and check on us. A lot of kids on New Tierra, when they turn 14 get summer jobs on the short run freighters during the summer. I took one when I was 15 and happened to talk to the Vulcans. They were impressed with my knowledge on other worlds. Then they found out who my father was. They held great respect for him, I didn't know that," Kylin said.  
  
"Didn't your aunt tell about it," Trip asked  
  
"My aunt was bitter about what happened to my parents. She wanted me to stay as far away as possible from Earth. They offered me an internship on Vulcan for the rest of the school break and I took it," she told him  
  
"What did your aunt said" Trip was getting more interested by the minute.  
  
"She wasn't happy but she let me do it. I finished the internship and knew that I wanted to do this as a career. I told a lot off advanced placement course and got accepted to NYU and that was that. After that, I went to Vulcan and then San Francisco. I've worked with the Vulcans for ten years. For six of them I have trying to tie the gap between Starfleet and the High Command" Kylin said.  
  
"How did your family take it," Trip asked.  
  
"Again they weren't happy but they respected my decision. I think that they worried that something would happen or I'd forget them but I come home a lot. My cousins are both there. My older one Ben is married with two kids Jason and Lori, the other one Allan is engaged. I planned to be there for that", Kylin told him.  
  
"That's quite a story Kylin", Trip said finishing his pie, "How did you get this job?"  
  
"They needed someone who had a experience with other cultures and Starfleet insisted on a human rep. They didn't want another Vulcan on the ship. The Vulcans believe that humans are responsible for the disaster at the monstastey. If they could not get a Vulcan, they wanted someone they could trust. Unfortunately, a lot of them don't have a high opinion of us so it was a short list. My supervisor Cal Ishira asked me if I was up to the challenge of bridging our cultures together. I was the only one willing to do it, so here I am and now it is time for me to go to bed, Trip," Kylin told him.  
  
"I'll walk you to your quarters", Trip told getting up with her, "You have my promise, not of a word of this will ever led this table"  
  
"Thank you," she said smiling at him. They didn't say a word until they got to her quarters.  
  
"Goodnight Trip," she said putting her hand on the console to open the door.  
  
He put his hand on hers. Kylin looked up at him, with curiosity. Trip looked at her with the oddest expression and then started to lower his head and then it happened.  
  
Red lights went off and Lt. Reed's voice came on. "A senior members to the bridge."  
  
Without a word, they both went to the bridge.  
  
  
  
Sorry I have to let like this but I have to work tomorrow ( 


	6. Here comes trouble

Okay heres the deal, I don't own The Enterprise or Star Trek, nobody really can say that but Gene Rodenberry. The only character that is mine is Kylin Moore and anyone can use her. Brief recap, a new civilian ambassador has joined the crew. I forgot to mention earlier that Core is the organization that she is with. The official title is Federation of Intergalactic Peace Core (F.I.P.C) Nobody really wants her there but the ice has melted somewhat and now a red alert has been called, let the games begin!! Enjoy (!!  
  
Chap 5  
  
Kylin and Trip ran out the lift to the bridge. Archer and T'Pol were there. "What the hell is going on," Tucker asked.  
  
"There is heavy fire going on between two ships in the next sector," Lt. Reed explained.  
  
"Have you been able to identify them," Kylin asked  
  
"Negative," Reed said looking at her and the captain.  
  
"Kylin, you don't need to be here, this is a military problem," Archer told hoping she would get the hint.  
  
"On the contrary, other then Ensign Mayweather, I am the only the human on this ship that has been this far into space. Beside part of my job is negotiations," Kylin told him, determined not to lose ground here. "Besides we are not involved in their conflict. This situation has be handled delicately, or we could get involved."  
  
"She has a point Captain, the Vulcan database didn't put in a whole of detail on other species for us to use." Trip put in.  
  
"I concur," T'Pol said.  
  
Archer looked at her, "Okay but you are here only on a diplomatic capacity", he said.  
  
She nodded and looked at the screen for the ship configuration. "Mr. Mayweather, have you seen that type of ship before," Kylin asked the ensign.  
  
"They're familiar I just can't place them," Travis replied.  
  
"I know they look almost like a cone," Kylin said. One of the ships had a bluish tint with silver markings, it was smaller. The other one was pure white with gold stripes. Other then that they appeared identical to each other with a wide circular base and a point at the bottom.  
  
"Lt. Reed what type of weapons are they using", Kylin asked  
  
"They're plasma based," he told her.  
  
"Can you pick up any language, Hoshi," Archer asked.  
  
Hoshi shook her head. "They're not using any type of transmitter that I know of," she told the crew  
  
"The only thing sensors are telling me are that they're humanoid", Tucker told them.  
  
"Wait, Subcommander, can enhance that marking there on the blue one," Kylin asked.  
  
"I believe I can," T'Pol told her. With a few adjustments the marking enhanced by 50%. The marking looked an odd type of bird.  
  
Kylin frowned and picked up her F.I.P.C (Federation for Intergalactic Peace Core) padd and flipping through the screens.  
  
"What is that Dr. Moore," Reed asked.  
  
"It's a data padd for the Core. It has all known species in it. Everything thing in the Vulcan database to want Bloomers and Colonists have met over the years. You are welcome to inspect if you like," she said, "Just a minute-, here we go." She handed the padd to Reed.  
  
Everyone on the bridge was staring at her. Kylin ignored it, "Those ships are Calverion. It would be best if we were not notice."  
  
Mayweather look up at the Captain and said "I agree with the ambassador."  
  
"Why is that" Archer asked, "Let me play devil's advocate our directive is seek out new life"  
  
"They have been at war with each other for sometime," Kylin explained, "The ruling class is the white one. Their homeworld is ruled by a military dictatorship. It's been in power for around 500 years. This rebellion started around that time, it didn't become a civil war until recently. The rebellion is know for dragging in other species."  
  
"My family's freighter was almost taken over by the Calverions once, she's not lying about that," Travis told them  
  
"I don't want to lose a chance for first contract," Archer said, thinking out loud, "How far is the homeworld from here"  
  
"Five light years" Tucker told them.  
  
"Are there any phenomena out there that could hide us from them," he asked.  
  
"A nebula off port" T'Pol said  
  
"Okay, we'll wait a day and if no one starts, we leave otherwise we are going to the homeworld," Archer said, "Kylin I guess this is your first assignment, find out what you can about this, gave Hoshi something for the U.T. to translate and read up on their customs. Meet me in the ready room tomorrow with them at 0730."  
  
"Yes sir," she said getting excited over the work she would be doing.  
  
"Trip I want a diagnostic on the engine, I don't want to be taken by surprise in case, they decide they want something," Archer told him.  
  
"Yes sir," Trip said.  
  
"Lt. Reed can I have my padd back, I need it," Kylin asked as the crew dismantled.  
  
"Yes, here you go, thank you," he said, "What kind of technology is that"  
  
"Alpha Centurion and New Tierran joint venture," she said, taking it from, "My cousin helped designed it and gave me one. Starfleet and the High command should start using them in a few years. I can download the database tomorrow."  
  
"Please do," Archer said.  
  
"May I see it", Trip said coming over to the group.  
  
"Yes, just a moment, I need to give to Hoshi" Kylin said. She went over to the young woman. "There are some works in their primary language here, Lantain."  
  
Together, they downloaded it to the system. Hoshi thanked Kylin, who in turn gave it to Trip.  
  
"Here I'll walk you back to your quarters, Kylin. I want a better look on this. Is it compatible with our systems?" he asked.  
  
"It should Hoshi and I didn't have a problems swapping information with it. My cousin designed it with Starfleet in mind" she explained.  
  
"Better not talk that to the High Command they think that everything was created with them in mind" Trip told her smiling as they got off the turbolift.  
  
She had to laugh, she had met Vulcans like that, and most of them were genuinely intrigued with humans. Kylin figured in a few decades Vulcans and Humans would get along better, since they would have more exposure to each other.  
  
And there they were, in front of her door again. "Kylin, listen, I didn't mean to be inapprioate with you earlier," Trip told her looking fluster.  
  
Kylin looked at him. Until that moment, she had forgotten about their earlier encounter her. "You didn't do anything wrong, Trip", she said, punching in her code.  
  
He nodded, "Listen can I come, I won't stay long, I have diagnostic and its going to keep me up all night. Promise no funny business."  
  
Kylin thought about it. She wasn't sure it was a good idea but couldn't find anything really wrong about it. "Okay, but its going to have to be short, because I have to put together a report by 0730."  
  
They walked in together. "Kylin, I don't like to be subtle, I had a nice time this evening. I really like you." Trip told her.  
  
"Look Trip, before you go any farther, like I said before its okay." Kylin said.  
  
"I know, I just want to get to know you better," he said, "and keep the possibilities open."  
  
"Lets be friends and see where it goes okay?" she said, "I just started here, let me have sometime to adjust. I have a hard time moving around."  
  
Trip looked her. He knew if he pushed her that, there would be problems. I better play this one by ear, he thought. It wasn't like either one of them were going anywhere. "You have a deal Dr. Moore, I better go I have a diagnostic to run. Call me if you have problems with the data base."  
  
With that, he kissed her cheek and left. Kylin smiled after him and looked at her padd. It suddenly didn't seem so important after all. Sighing, she started to work.  
  
The next morning Kylin presented her report to the Captain. "This is really good Kylin," Archer said, obviously impressed.  
  
"Captain, we getting a transmission," T'Pol's voice said over the intercom, its coming for the rebel ship.  
  
Archer and Kylin looked at each other and got up. "Well Kylin lets see what you're made of," Archer said.  
  
Sorry that's all for tonight. I need sleep. Sorry about the babble!! 


	7. Preparations

Chap 6  
  
I don't own any of these characters or the show, just Kylin Moore and anyone can use her. The rest belongs to Paramount. Last we left off, the crew had encounter a new race the Calverions who are having a civil war. They getting ready to go to the homeworld as soon as the battle dies down but have now received a transmission.  
  
Kylin and Capt. Archer entered the bridge. Hoshi was busy studying the transmission, seeing how the UT did.  
  
"Hoshi, is the UT working," Archer asked.  
  
"I think so, their language is fairly simple, it's a typical biopod speech," she told him. (Keep in mind I'm not a linguist and sorry to any linguists out there that do this for a living), "I running it through matrix now"  
  
The crew held their breath for a moment as the UT ran the language back and forth. For a moment there was nothing but garble and this, "Who are you and where are you from?", came overhead.  
  
Archer answered, "I'm Capt. Jonathon Archer of the Starship Enterprise, we're from a planet called Earth. We just going to contact your vessel."  
  
The voice overhead said, "I am the chief of this vessel. My name is Migua. This ship is R'nao of Calveria."  
  
Archer looked at Kylin. "He's from the ruling class on his homeworld," she told him.  
  
"Capt we getting visional", Hoshi told him.  
  
"On screen," Archer said. The screen appeared. They didn't look that different from the crew. They had pinkish skin and a slight ridge on the forehead. One had to look really close to tell that they weren't human.  
  
"Capt. Archer, I would suggest getting that vessel out of here. We are involved in rebel conflict and they would love any advantage they could get. We can escort you out this sector," Migua told him. The chief was a short man with a bald spot.  
  
"I thank you for your concern, but we can defend ourselves," Archer said, remembering what Travis and Kylin had told them.  
  
"I insist, it would be shame for that nice ship to get dented," the man said with a smirk.  
  
"We're well equipped," Archer told the man, making his standance.  
  
"Very well, Migua of Calveria out," he said, the screen going black.  
  
The crew looked at the captain. Archer thought for a moment and then and went to the incom "Archer to Tucker", he said. Trip had been in Engineering for this.  
  
"Tucker here, sir, what can I do for you?", he asked.  
  
"Please meet me in the Ready room immediately," Archer told him.  
  
"Will do, Tucker out"  
  
"T'Pol, Reed, Kylin you're with me", Archer said, heading to the Ready Room, "Travis you have the bridge."  
  
Within in 5 minutes, Tucker had joined them. "Since you weren't here Trip, I'll let you know," Archer said, "we just had a little run in with Calverions, apparently the ones from the ruling class. They were more then a little eager to help. Kylin I want you to give your report." He passed her the padd she had given him.  
  
Kylin took it and started to speak. "The current government of Calveria was established 500 years ago. This government has never really been stable, its just been held together together by luck and force. Everyone's position is determined by birth. A few occasionly raise throught the ranks through various means. This upper class is about 20% of the population. The rest lives in shanty towns. There have been various insurrections during the government's history. This is the first one that has ever had an effect. The current administration recognize this as a civil war but a mild uprising, that can be quell. This "mild upraising" has been the same for 20 years and both sides are desperate to end it."  
  
"What type of weapons do they have," Reed asked, ever the armory officer.  
  
"Data on this planet is limited," Kylin explained.  
  
"You got all of that on limited data," Trip said, not believing her.  
  
"Most alien ships that go there get involved in some way or another, the Calverions take that and intergate that into their own technologies. Both sides do it, so things are always changing. The data we have was gathered from a Vulcan penal colony," Kylin told him, "The information was taken from 2 Calverions who were trying to steal the Vulcans' tractor beam. In exchange for the information, they were given a reduced sentence."  
  
"No offense to anyone at this table, but the Vulcans' database isn't the most accurate thing around," Trip told her.  
  
"That's true," Kylin conceded, "But I was there when the interagation happened and a lot of Calverion refugees settled by my colony."  
  
"I've read this report," Archer said, "and you have heard it, I still want to visit their homeworld, but I do not want this ship involved in any conflict not related to Earth. Kylin, what do you think is the best approach to this?" Archer asked.  
  
Kylin frowned, she didn't like this idea. Looking at T'Pol, she could tell, that she didn't care for it either. "Its their custom to offer something, I would make a gesture like a literary gift. I would advise not give a gift that would give one side an advantage over the other," she told him.  
  
"Okay, thoughts," Archer said looking at the other members.  
  
"I disagree with this course of accident Captain," T'Pol said, "But I know better. I agree with Dr. Moore, we should not give a gift that would give an advantage."  
  
"Its sounds fine," Tucker said looking Kylin. She smiled and looked down.  
  
Reed nodded. "Okay, its settled, I'll have Travis set in a new course, but I want this ship at peak efficency in case of emergency," Archer said, "Dismiss."  
  
Kylin got up and left with the rest of the crew. Archer gave the order and the ship went to warp. She did not have a good feeling about this, but for better or worse, she was a part of this crew and it was her job to make sure that the social issues of this visit went well. With that in mind, Kylin went to her study and went to work studying social customs. She also talked to Travis to get his experience with the Calverions. Kylin was so engrossed with her work, that she didn't know anyone was in her doorway.  
  
She was startled when she heard a knock. "Hey Moore don't you ever eat," Trip called out.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever teach, not to sneak up on people," Kylin told him, realizing that this was the third time in less then two days that she had been caught off guard.  
  
He grinned sheepishly, "Sorry I can't help, but you're about to miss lunch," Trip told her.  
  
Kylin checked the chronometer by her desk, he was right it was 1300 (1 pm for you non military people). "Geez, you're right." She said getting up.  
  
"C'mom, you need to eat, let me keep you company," Trip told her, taking her hand.  
  
"Thanks, but I don't want to keep you," Kylin said.  
  
"Don't worry about, the nice thing about being the chief engineer, is that you can move your schedule around," Trip said looking boyish again.  
  
They went to the mess hall and sat at the same table they been at the night before. "So what else have you found about these people," Trip asked.  
  
"Not to much, I'm afraid," she said, taking a sip of soup.  
  
"You don't look too happy about this," Trip noted.  
  
"That's because I'm not", she said.  
  
"How come," he asked raising an eyebrow, "The captain is a smart man."  
  
"I know, but being a diplomat is 40% people skill, 30% knowledge and 30% instinct. When I saw those people today, my gut feeling was not very good and I think the captain is a little nervous, but that stays between you and me," Kylin told him  
  
"Being an engineer is like that, 40% instict, 30% knowledge and 30 % people skill, but don't tell T'Pol that," Trip said smiling, warming her in way that had little to do with food in her.  
  
"Anyway, how are things in Engineering," Kylin asked, changing the subject.  
  
"They're good, but I'm going to kill Malcolm", Trip said, a furrow deepening in his brow.  
  
"Why is that," Kylin asked.  
  
"He wants to reroute more power to the weapons systems. Its not going to help much. I had time to analyze the readings from their battle last night. They used type of weapon that changes frequencies and they have shields to match. Speed is going to the weapon we have it things get dirty," Trip told her. Neither one had realized it but they were both holding hands when Trip had been talking. It didn't occur to either one until they realized they were dropping out of warp.  
  
"We better get to the bridge," Kylin said quietly getting up. Trip nodded and they got up. When they left entered the bridge, the planet was onscreen. It looked similar to Earth. It had 4 oceans and 5 land masses.  
  
Deceptive beauty, Kylin thought.  
  
Kylin walked to Hoshi, "Any attempts to hail us?" she asked. Hoshi shook her head.  
  
Archer walked to the bridge. "Hoshi, put out a hail-", he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, because the blinker on Hoshi's station went, "Open a channel"  
  
"We getting both visional and audio", she told him.  
  
"Onscreen" Archer answered.  
  
Group of people were both them, Migua was with them. "Good day, Capt. Archer, Chief Migua told us to expect you," a woman said, "I am Joa"  
  
Sorry I have to bed, I passing out. Hope not too much dribble here!! 


	8. New experiences and betrayl

I don't own Paramount, or any Star Trek show, just Kylin Moore and I am not making any money offer of this, its just for fun.  
  
Recap: Kylin Moore is the newly assign ambassador to Enterprise. She was assigned after the disaster at the Vulcan temple. Her function is to help with tricky social situations. She wasn't received very well at first. Most people have developed a respect for her at least, including one particular engineer but she still has to prove herself to the crew. Now with that, lets go check on the crew.  
  
Chap 7  
  
Joa started to speak, "Welcome Captain, I am the Maga of Calveria. We see you and your crew as honored guests, please join us for dinner tonight."  
  
"We would be indebted, our directive is meet new species," Archer said, looking at the padd Kylin had prepared, "I would like to bring over some other members of my crew, my first officer, ambassador, chief engineer and translator."  
  
"That's acceptable", Joa answered, "In accordance with our customs, its traditional to bring a gift."  
  
They had been expecting that. "We have something in mind," Archer said.  
  
"Then we meet in 3 of our hours," Joa said and cancelled the transmission.  
  
The bridge crew looked at each other and the captain. "Malcolm, I want our security to be top notch, I don't want be surprised," Archer told him.  
  
"It will be, sir, don't worry," Reed said.  
  
"Kylin, I want need you read this people, look for anything we don't pick up," Archer told her, "Any idea of what '3 of their hours' are?"  
  
T'Pol did some calculations, "That would 16:30 our time"  
  
"Okay we'll meet on the shuttle dock at 16:10. Kylin find a selection from our literary database that relate to and Trip help her download it."  
  
"Right away sir," Kylin told him and they left the bridge. "Trip, you don't need to help me, I know how to download."  
  
They were in the lift. "I know, Kylin, but the captain still wants you to be supervise and I am responsible for that until your probation is up," Trip gently told her.  
  
Her state on the ship hit her then. The captain and this crew were willing to put up with, maybe like her, but they didn't trust her. That was that. Even through Trip had been truly nice and had showed a real interest in her, she was still an outsider and that hurt her deeply. Quietly they went to library. Kylin found what she was looking for, Orwell's Animal Farm.  
  
"Trip, I going to go my quarters, I didn't get much sleep last night, could you just download this and I pick it, up when we leave," she said, feeling depressed.  
  
"Sure, just tell me one thing, does this nap have anything to do with what I said in the lift," Trip asked.  
  
Kylin pretended she didn't hear that last part and headed for the door.  
  
"Kylin, please answer me," Trip said, reaching for her hand, not fooled.  
  
She nodded, afraid to speak. "I told before its nothing personal, I really like you," he said.  
  
"Do you trust me," Kylin asked, on the verge of tears.  
  
He looked at her, "Without a doubt, but I have to act in the ship's best interest, which is what captain thinks is best," Trip told her.  
  
"So you don't think I'm a Vulcan spy," she asked, with a smile.  
  
Relieved to see her a little happier, Trip, "Nope, you're too shaky for that." Kylin had to laugh, "Just give them time, darling and they said that too."  
  
He hugged her then and she did feel better, too much better, Kylin realized. "You better get going if what that nap," Trip whispered softly.  
  
"Thanks," she said, disentangling herself from him and went to the hall.  
  
Trip looked and the door and realized if he didn't catch up with her, he would really regret himself tomorrow. "Kylin, I wait I need to ask you something!" He caught her arm quickly.  
  
Kylin looked him and noticed his eyes were glazed, as if he had too much to drink. "What is it Trip," she asked.  
  
"I know I said I could wait, but I lied, would like to have dinner tomorrow, just the two of us and we could watch a movie later, the mess hall shows them at Friday 'round 8:00", he asked anxiously.  
  
Kylin looked at him and realized he had really been restraining himself before. It took a minute for her to decide. "I'd love too," she said surprising herself. Normally she waited a couple of weeks before she went on a date, she did not like to be spontaneous.  
  
"Great, now go take your nap, that's an order," Trip said, kissing her lightly on the cheek.  
  
She had to giggle, "Aye, sir." With that, she went to her quarters.  
  
Kylin did take a nap, but only for an hour. She spent the rest of the time reviewing her notes. Her future on Enterprise depended on this evening. She had no intention on being caught unprepared.  
  
At 16:00 her chime rang, "Come" she said getting up from her sofa. Trip was there and he had brought some flowers with him.  
  
"Here," he said, feeling like a kid on his first date.  
  
"Thank you," she said, taking them. They were pink carnations. "Where on earth did you find flowers on a starship?"  
  
"Hypondics bay, see you don't know everything about a starship, I take you around tomorrow. You look great," Trip said pulling her towards him for a better look. She was wearing a sleeveless, gauzy, royal dress that stopped just about her knee. She had her hair in a French twist with a few strands lose.  
  
Kylin felt herself blush. "You look pretty good yourself," she said and met it. He had cleaned up a bit, put on a clean uniform and shaved.  
  
"Let's go, or we'll be late," Trip said, taking her hand.  
  
They met the others in the shuttle bay. Despite, herself, Kylin couldn't help but feel a little conspicuous. She realized everyone was wearing a dress uniform, she was the only in civilian clothes. Oh grow up, Kylin, she told herself.  
  
"Here you are captain," she said giving the chip with the book to Archer.  
  
"What did you choose," Archer asked.  
  
"Animal Farm," Kylin said smiling.  
  
Everyone but T'Pol laughed. "I fail to see the amusement in that," she said as they all took their seats in the pod. A young man, Ensign Miles, in the front started the vehicle and they flew out of the bay.  
  
Hoshi explained to her. "The book was a parody of the Soviet Union," seeing the confusion on T'Pol's face, she continued. "Before it fell in 1991 it was a communism nation that had begun by revolution with some strong ideals. However, over its seventy-year history, it becomes as corrupt as the previous regime. In Animal Farm, a group of farm animals took over with the ideals of all being equal. That changed as time when on until a certain group of animals believed that they were better."  
  
"I see, I am curious, why that selection, Dr. Moore," T'Pol asked, "it would inspired revolution when they are already in conflict."  
  
"Because, if it has any influence, the revolutionaries can see any government can be as corrupt as the previous one it they are not careful. It could also give a clue to the ruling class that they have a serious problem at hand and it may help them understand the lower classes. Who knows even a little reform," Kylin said smiling at the Vulcan.  
  
"That is very unlikely," T'Pol said.  
  
"That's what Vulcans said about humans 80 years ago and we're doing amazing things," Kylin replied.  
  
"Speaking of amazing things look at that," Trip said.  
  
They all looked outside and saw a gleaming white palace. The setting sunlight reflected off it. It looked like a tower of ivory. Below it there specks of red. "I wonder what those are," the ensign said  
  
"Those would be the shanty town fires Ensign," Kylin told him.  
  
They surrounded the white palace and seemed to go on for miles. "I see why there would be problems here," Archer said to himself, "Okay everyone we're staying together. Ensign, you are to stay with the pod. Be prepared to leave at a moment's notice."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
The shuttle pod landed. Joa and her counsel were there to meet them. "Welcome to Calveria, Captain Archer," she said bowing to them.  
  
Realizing that this was the traditional way to greet someone, they bowed back.  
  
"Thank you, Maga" Archer said.  
  
"Call me Joa, all of you," she said.  
  
Archer nodded and introduced his crew, "This my first officer, Subcommander T'Pol from Vulcan, my chief engineer Commander Charles Tucker, my communications officer Ensign Hoshi Sato and our ship's ambassador Dr. Kylin Moore." Each person bowed as they were introduced.  
  
The man they had met in space, Chief Migua looked at Kylin and asked, "These people are wearing uniforms how come you are not?", as they were walking through the corridor.  
  
Kylin was a little taken back, as was the rest of the crew, "I am not a part of Starfleet, I with the Federation of Intergalactic Peace Core. We not a military organization," she explained.  
  
"You are a civilian," he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm surprised, civilians are not allowed to accompany military personnel on our world," Migua said smugly. Kylin did not like him.  
  
"Migua, watch your manners," Joa told him, "I apologized Dr. Moore, I hope you do not find offense."  
  
"I am not offended," Kylin said, not wanting to tarnish a first contact.  
  
Archer looked at her with relief and regret. Kylin knew he and the rest of the crew were probably regretting taking her on this mission.  
  
They went to the formal dining room. It was a marble floor with pillows as chairs and what looked a like an off sized coffee table.  
  
Archer sat between Hoshi and Kylin to get any language or cultural details that they might miss. "Captain this is the time to give the Maga her gift." Kylin told him  
  
"Joa as gift from our people to you, we give you this," he said give the box to a minion who gave it to the Maga.  
  
She took it and look at it, "Thank you Captain," Joa said, giving it back and giving a command in her native tongue.  
  
"I think that was a command to see what it is," Hoshi told him.  
  
Dinner was served after that. It was relatively pleasant, but Kylin got an uneasy feeling. All around her, she noticed works that belonged to other cultures. She could not help wonder, where they were obtained. The guards were obviously studying them and speaking a dialect that was different the official one.  
  
"So you see, Captain, we are trying to preserve our culture and these rebels are just trying to install some ghastly war here, but you see it will be a matter of time before we prevail," the Maga said, sipping her wine.  
  
"How did your conflict, start, if you don't mind me asking," Kylin said.  
  
"Oh, just some misunderstanding. I know your society is different then ours, but we are born to ranks, each person has place and it is up to us to preserve our way of life," Joa said, "You understand tradition."  
  
"Tradition indeed," Kylin muttered taking a sip of water. She noticed Archer smile.  
  
"Thank you for your gift Captain," Joa said, "it was generous."  
  
"The pleasure was ours," Archer replied.  
  
"However I must ask you something," Joa asked, "Com. Tucker spoke of a transporter?"  
  
"That's right," Archer said, looking confused. Kylin did not have a good feeling, it looked like the Maga was trying something.  
  
"We have been trying to ended this conflict for several years, something like that could help us. Could we persuade you to give us the plans for that?"  
  
Kylin looked at him. Archer looked at Joa, not believing this. "I'm sorry the technology is classified with Starfleet, we can't give that out."  
  
"Dr. Moore as an advocate of peace, could you persuade your captain," Joa said turning her attention to her.  
  
Kylin took some water and cleared her throat, "I'm sorry Maga, but the F.I.P.C has a strict policy about getting involved in interplanetary conflict. It would be inapprioate for me to do so."  
  
She saw a something in the other woman's eyes. "I see,'' Joa said, "well lets talk about more pleasant things then."  
  
The evening ended shortly after with the humans shaking hands with the Calverions.  
  
"Thank you for the meal," Kylin told one of the officers.  
  
"It was our pleasure, what it that," he said looking at her F.I.P.C padd.  
  
"It's a padd created for the diplomats, we use for notation and send the data to F.I.P.C," she said showing it to him.  
  
"Interesting," he said looking at it.  
  
"Thank you for the evening, I have to leave," she said going into the craft.  
  
The flight back to the ship was done in silence. There was a field disruption in the warp core so Trip had to go back to work. Kylin walked back to her quarters by herself. She sat down on the sofa, took off her shoes, and picked up her padd. She started to input the data had taken at dinner and put into her report.  
  
All of the sudden the door opened and the Captain, Lt. Reed and a security team were in her quarters with phase pistols aimed at her.  
  
"Dr. Kylin Rose Moore, you are being charged with espionage," Malcolm took her.  
  
"I beg your pardon," she said, furious.  
  
"Dr. Moore, there was an unauthorized, encrypted transmission that came from your quarters 20 minutes ago, it contain the specs to our transporter," Archer told her, "I warned you Kylin, you are under house arrest until further notice. Malcolm make a search of her quarters and keep a guard posted."  
  
T.B.C  
  
Sorry about the ending, to be continued soon. 


	9. Are things what they seem?

Okay, I don't own Enterprise or anything written by Paramount, through I wouldn't mind some shares of their stock. The only thing I own is the character Kylin Moore and a '94 Buick Regal.  
  
Recap: The ship has had first contact with the planet Calveria. The ruling class has expressed interest in the transpotter that the crew uses. The captain has told them no. When they returned back to the ship, Kylin was arrested and so lets rejoin them.  
  
Chap 8  
  
Kylin stared in disbelief as her various crewman went through her things.   
  
"What is your evidence," Kylin asked Archer as her things were being flung around.  
  
"There was an unauthorized transmission made from the shuttlebay with your access code. Lt. Reed is going have talk with you right now. Malcolm," Archer said.  
  
Reed came over and took Kylin's arm, "Dr. Moore, we're going to have a chat right now in the ready room", Malcolm said.  
  
Stunned, Kylin didn't protested and they left the room. ARcher watched as they left the room and he went to Engineering. Trip was working by a console. "Trip I need to talk to you for a minute."  
  
"Sure Captain, whats up", Trip asked.  
  
"In private," Archer said, gestured to Trip's office.  
  
Trip seeing how serious the captain was nodded and they went inside. Archer pushed a button and the door closed. "I've arrested Kylin Moore, Trip."  
  
He put down the scematics Ensign Chang had given him on his desk and took a deep breath. "How come,"Trip asked, obviously in shock.  
  
"Hoshi found an encrypted transmission that came from the shuttle bay after we came back. Her code was used to access it. The tranmission had the plans for the transporter on them. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this," Archer put his hand on Trip's shoulder.  
  
"There has to be a mistake," Trip said, "I know Kylin, Captain, she has been working a long time to get where she is, she wouldn't do something this stupid and get leave herself out to get caught."  
  
"Trip, I'll admit, I didn't want her on board, but we checked. I understand you have been spending time with her," Archer asked, Trip blushed slightly, given the captain his answer, "How close have are you two?"  
  
"We were getting pretty close," Trip admitted, wondering if this had clouded his judgement, after all he was pretty clueless when it came to the opposite sex.  
  
"Did you walk her back to her quarters, after we landed," Archer asked.  
  
Trip shook his head. "I had to get back to world, I wanted to make sure all the engines were at peak efficiency if we needed."  
  
"The rest of us were on the bridge afterwards," Archer said, "Do you know how she could have gotten the plans for the transporter."  
  
Trip thought back to the tour he had give her the previous evening. He had showed her everything. Kylin was pretty bright. Once he had show her how to use the screens, she had picked it up had scrolled through them herself. At the time he didn't think anything about it but in theory she could have going through anything. Then just this afternoon they had been in the library. She could have download anything into that device. Her brother was engineer, so she have had more layman's knowledge then they experience. After all no one had bother to check her personnel file prior to her boarding.  
"Captain, I gave her a tour last night in Engineering. Her brother is an engineer, she may know something we don't. She was also using her padd at the library earlier."  
  
The two men looked at each other. "I think we found our connection," Archer said, miserably, "Lets go talk her, you might get something out of her."  
  
Meanwhile, Kylin was sitting in the Ready Room being interrorgated by Malcolm. "For the last time, I went back to my quarters after dinner, Lt Reed," she said, she couldn't remember feeling so frustated.  
  
"According to your quarters records, you took 20 minutes to return your quarters, thats rather extreme don't you think" Malcolm told her, the sarcasm thick in his voice.  
  
"I went to mess hall for a cup of tea," she said ready to bang her head on the table.  
  
"We found a number of correspondence chips in that jewlery box of yours, care to save us a lot of work and just tell us the truth," Reed said.  
  
"Since when is it a crime to save personal letters," she retorted.  
  
The doors open and Archer and Trip walked through. At first Kylin was relieve to see Trip but got a look of his eyes and retracted that feeling.  
  
"Lt. Reed, let Com. Tucker talk to Dr. Moore, he might have some insight," Archer the armory officer.  
  
Both men left the room and left the two of them alone. "Just tell me the truth Kylin, did you do it," Trip demanded, crossing his arms.  
  
She looked at him, not believing this was the same man she had seen several hours before. "Just as I have told everyone else this evening, I had no knowledge this until my arrest," Kylin said turning her back on him, visibly hurt.  
  
"Kylin you don't have an aliby and your code was used to transfer the data stream. You have a ton of mail in that weird box. You've been to Engineering, the library, and interface with the computer with a device you had custom made by your brother. If you did something you better come clean," Trip shouted.  
  
Kylin looked at him and her eyes changed, they became very hard and she did the oddest thing, she walked past him in a very dignified matter and pressed the intercom. "Capt. Archer, Lt. Reed, Subcommander T'Pol please come out your hiding places right now I have something to say."  
The doors opeend and they came in. Kylin took a seat on the table and looked at the small group in front of her. "Thank you for convicting me on circumstancal evidence. Now remember this, I am a lawyer and I am citizen of Earth. I am not a member of Starfleet of any military group, so I get the right to call someone. Have my superiors been notified of this," she asked.  
  
"Starfleet has been notified," Archer informed her, "They gave us permission to preceded-"  
  
"As you see fit, thats nice, I'm a member of F.I.P.C, I demand to speak to my boss Cal Ishira right now," Kylin said, "I can leave a watchdog here and notify me when Hoshi has a link opened to him. By the way, Captain, interrogations are illegal for civilians unless the option of counsel has been offered." With that she got up and turned her back on them.  
  
When she heard the door close, she turned around she saw that they had left her alone. She noticed a camera had been turned on and was following her. She fought the urge to give it the finger.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Malcolm and got her. "Your channel is opened," he said reaching for her arm.  
  
Kylin pushed his arm off and went to the captain's office. Archer, Trip and T'Pol were there. Ignoring them with her best poker face she when to the stationa and sat down.  
  
Cal Ishira's face looked at her, obviously not please. Kylin did the math and realized it was 0300 for him. There were two Starfleet personnel and a member of the high counsel behind him.  
"Kylin, I didn't expect to see you so soon," he said.  
  
"Neither did I Cal, I'm sorry about the time," she said.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm glad you called, I coming out to meet you. The Vulcans are going to take me to you. I should be there in 3 days," Cal said.  
  
"I didn't do this Cal," Kylin starting to feel her eyes tear up a bit. This man had be a second father to her.   
  
"I know," he said.  
  
Determine not to break down and get these people the satification, she said, "Whats going to happen?"  
  
"I've spoken with the officals, we just going to have you transfer out. Make it look like a conflict of interest," Cal told her.  
  
"Will this be erased off my record," she said confused.  
  
"No, but we trump it down," he said.  
  
"Cal I didn't do this, this isn't right. I can live with the transfer, but not lie on my record," Kylin told him, getting more upset.  
  
"Kylin this evidence is circumstance and probably would be dismissed in civilian court, but this is military. This happened on a Starfleet vessel, it would be a military court. You could do serious jail time, lose your career. At least this way you still have a career. Lets talk about this when I get here. Ishira out," Cal replied and the screen when black.  
  
Kylin couldn't believe this was happening. She knew even if took this deal, her career would be permanently damaged. "Looks like you're getting your wish Captain," she said getting up.  
  
"And you getting off easy, for this," Archer replied. Looking around the room she saw that opinion being echoed in everyone's eyes.  
  
She started to laugh, a short bitter laugh echoing the shattered dreams in her head. "You know what, Kylin said, "All of you can go and self fornicate somewhere." (Sorry, I got off The Practice and I had to use that) Kylin pushed the button and told the guard out she was going back to her quarters. The crewman looked Archer and he nodded.  
  
The senior officers looked at each other. They were still a little shocked about what Kylin had said. "Do you think she did it," Archer asked his crew.  
  
T'Pol said, "Its logical, all evidences points to her"  
  
Malcolm, "I agree with the Subcommander."  
  
Archer nodded, "Trip?"  
  
Trip shook his head, "I don't think she did."  
  
"Why is that?" Archer asked.  
  
"She's a lawyer, Captain, she knows the rules and regulations of a Starfleet maxium security prisons and the prison terms. They gave her a perfect out, to get without jail time and go into her merry way with any money she made off this venture. She didn't want it. If fact it looked like she was about to cry," Trip told them, "Can I see the evidence again?"  
  
Malcolm handed him the padd. Trip thought had looked odd earlier, but he was too upset to be sure. "Look right here, this was her code alright, but her one time access code," Trip said, pointing out the difference to everyone, "Every crew member gets one."  
  
"I know, but couldn't she have kept hers?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"Yes, but I walked back with her last night, she had changed it already." Trip told him.  
  
The four of them looked at each other. "Starfleet wanted an ambassador to help smooth transitions between humans and other specices. They only thing was that they wanted military and the Vulcans wanted someone to control. The F.I.P.C was used for middle ground. We know that a lot of factions, Vulcan & Human don't want a civilain in power or humans in space," Trip said, "Kylin helped with this species."  
  
Archer knew Trip was right. The reason why he wanted it to be Kylin was because otherwise it had to be someone in his crew. "Malcolm look into everyone's record, but keep as if we are investigating Kylin, Trip go talk to her."  
  
"I don't think she'll do that," Trip said ashamed of his earlier behavior.  
  
"I know but you are the only one who bonded with her, if she is going to listen to anyone, its you," Archer told him.  
  
Trip nodded and left. "T'Pol want do yo think," Archer asked.  
  
If a Vulcan could been ashame, that would have been her. "I believe we allow our beliefs to get the better of us." she said.  
  
Kylin was in her quarters wondering what to do next. She started putting things away, the crew had made a mess. She started to cry all the tears she had been holding back since her arrest. Grabbing a tissue, she got ahold of herself. Kylin realized if she allowed this happen she would be kissing her career goodbye. If anything, she wouldn't give it up. She went to the bathroom to throw them away. By the trash can she noticed a vent.  
"Oh what else do I have to do," she muttered to herself and took her scissors out and unscrewed the panel. It looked big enough to through. Her heart started to race. She ran to her bed and put her arm under mattress and pulled out a picture box that the crew had missed. She pulled out another padd and slid into pants pocket and zipped it up. Kylin knew that the two decks down were the transporter. Her brother had helped design them, she knew how to work them in theory. She slid into the passage. Not the most comfortable thing but it would work. Her only hope was going to the surface and seeing who had taken the plans.  
  
Just has she got through the panel, Tucker came to quarters. "Kylin," he called entering the quarters, expecting something to be thrown at him. Not getting an answer, he started looking around, trying to ignore the mess the crew had left. He knocked at the bathroom and looked in. The panel was detached. "Oh crap," he said,"Tucker to Archer, she's gone."  
  
ARcher looked at Malcolm, "I'm on it sir," he said.  
"Captain, someone just entered the transpotter room by the ceiling," T'Pol said.  
  
Kylin dropped to the floor. Years of being a dancer paid off, she thought, looking at the transpotter and trying to forget the stories of tangled limbs she had heard. She programmed the thing and on the pad. She dematerialized just as Malcolm and a security team entered.  
  
tbc   
  
I promised the the final part next time :) Thanks for being patient. 


	10. Clearing a name

Okay, I don't own Star Trek Enterprise or any of their products, just Kylin Moore and I would love it if they made her a real character but lets get real. This is just for fun not profit. I just enjoy the show. Anyway, a little recap, Kylin has been accused of stealing information and her boss has got her a plea bargain, they will lower the charge to a blemish on her record when she leaves. She doesn't like it and has decided to solve things her own way. Trip in the mean time has found evidence supporting her innocence, but before he can tell her, she has transported to the surface…  
  
Chap 9  
  
The faces in the transporter room were changed by confused ones in the Market Square. Kylin experienced a brief dizziness as she rematerialized. She looked around and realized that she was in one the shanty towns she had seen in the shuttle pod. The people here were definitely not as well off as the people she has seen in the palace.  
  
Someone began speaking to her in their language Lantain. Kylin put the UT in her ear and waited for it to make sense.  
  
"Who are you?" the voice said to her.  
  
"My name is Kylin Moore, do you know the ship up there," she asked pointed to the sky.  
  
The crowd nodded. "I'm with them, I'm sorry to have frighten you," Kylin told them  
  
The group of peopled looked at her not knowing what to make of her. "How did you get her," an older man said looking at her.  
  
"We have a device called a transporter, it allows us to leave the ship without the aid of craft," Kylin explained, "I'm sorry but I needed to go." She realized that unless she kept moving the crew had a better chance to locate and take her back. She pulled up the hood of her jacket and made her way through the crowd, she could see the palace. Kylin just had to get there, she had feeling the answer to this mystery laid there. She had to figure how this happened before Cal got there.  
  
Meanwhile back on the Enterprise, as Kylin predicted, the crew was trying to find her. Malcolm and Trip had both come back to the bridge and Archer & T'Pol were both looking at the screen.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, she was transporting just as we entered, we can't stop the cycle without disrupt the pattern." Malcolm reported.  
  
"Aren't her coordinates in the computer," Archer asked.  
  
"She put some kind of caching program in the system, it deleted when after the transport," Tucker told him, "We tried to figured it out, but-"  
  
Archer put his hand up, not believing this was happening. "Trip, T'Pol, Malcolm my Ready Room now," he said going to his office. All three officers followed him. "Well this either means she did it or was so desperate to prove that it wasn't her that she took matters into her own hands." Archer, "What are your opinions?"  
  
"We went through her personal correspondence and there was nothing out of the ordinary," Malcolm said, "Hoshi is put it through the code breaker now to see if there is some kind of code we missed."  
  
"How is the record search" Archer asked.  
  
"Her record is exactly like she said, she has no criminal record or affiliation with any colorful groups that we know of it, she appears to be a model citizen," Malcolm replied, "there are 3 other crewman that we are checking, namely ones who might have had contact or conflict with these people."  
  
Archer took a deep breath, "What are the odds of finding her and transporting her back to Enterprise Trip?"  
  
"Like I said she erased the code, we assuming that she choose the area we were at tonight. T'Pol and I are looking for human bio signatures but its like a needle in a haystack, Captain," Trip told him.  
  
"Agreed," Archer told for a moment. "Trip did she tell about anymore equipment that she could have like that padd," he asked.  
  
"No, but that doesn't mean she didn't have any," Trip said.  
  
"Lt. Reed did you see any other non-Starlet issued items in her quarters," T'Pol asked, something occurring to her.  
  
"No we were very thorough," Malcolm told her.  
  
"I was thinking, that padd was specially designed for Dr. Moore back on Earth," T'Pol said, "She would not have able get any replacement parts out here if she needed them. If would have ideal to have any replacement parts or an extra device if needed."  
  
They looked at each other. It was a long shot, "T'Pol, Trip look for human bio signs with the signature on that device that she uses. Malcolm, you, and Hoshi check into those records and see who received that transmission. We have to get that information back we can not be responsible for prolonging a conflict, dismiss," Archer said. They nodded and left the room.  
  
On the planet, Kylin was making some headway in getting to the palace but she had to be careful. She noticed a number of people looking at her, trying figure out who she was. She stopped by a water for a drink and then sat down. Kylin searched her mind trying to figure out what happened. She crossed her legs and remembered an old Vulcan trick she had been taught. In her mind, Kylin saw herself heading to the shuttle bay with Trip and greeting the crew. She saw Ensign Miles and noticed a freckle on his right hand. After they landed on the planet, they had to wait five minutes for the council to come and get them. Miles, who had been curious about her device looked at it. When they came back from dinner, Joa's executive had looked her padd and they went back to the ship. Trip got that communication about having to leave and the others returned to their posts. She had got to the mess hall for some tea and ran into Ensign Miles. He asked to see the padd again. Kylin had let seeing no harm in it. He had turned his back on her and then gave it back. Then it hit Kylin, when she his hand there was no freckle on it. The revelation snapped Kylin out her trance. Miles or someone impersonating him had used her device. The settings had been off when she returned to her quarters. Kylin hadn't thought about that when she using her data padd. If a Calverion had been impersonating Miles, they had technology that Starlet didn't know of. Great, she thought, I have theory about freckle but no proof. I should just stay as the liaison between the Vulcans and the Humans.  
  
Kylin got up and started moving again.  
  
Back on the Enterprise, Hoshi was picking up a hail. "Captain, we're getting a transmission," she told him.  
  
"Onscreen," Archer said, hoping it was Kylin. The last thing he needed was a civilian getting her fool head shot off. Instead, it was Joa and her council.  
  
"Greetings Captain," the maga said.  
  
"Greetings Joa, I'm sorry but we're having a bit of crisis right now, can we speak later," Archer asked.  
  
"We are too, there was an unauthorized received sometime ago to one of the known rebel safehouses from your ship," Joa said, "You would not be favoring one side of the other, Captain."  
  
Archer put his hands on his face, this was getting better and better. "I can assure you we would not do that," he replied, "We trying to found out who did that, any information you can provided would be valued. We looking for Ambassador Moore, she may had something to do with it."  
  
"We would be more then happy to help Captain," Joa said, "But since the rebels got this information, we think it only fair to receive it too."  
  
"We'll consider it," Archer said tight-lipped.  
  
"Then we'll consider helping you. In the meantime we'll put Ambassador Moore as one of our most dangerous enemies, to be shot when encounter. Maga Joa out." Joa cut the screen out.  
  
"Oh Christ," Trip muttered.  
  
Archer looked at him and wished he had the opportunity to say that first. Just another thing they needed, a dead civilian with diplomatic connections with Starlet, the High Command, and God knows who else. The Vulcans would have a field day with this.  
  
"Sir we getting another transmission from the surface, it looks like its from Kylin. Audio only," Hoshi said.  
  
"Put it in my office now," Archer said going there. He turned the audio on. "Kylin is that you?"  
  
"Yes," came a grainy voice.  
  
"Where the hell are you, the Calverions are ready to shoot to kill!" he yelled.  
  
"Listen I don't have time, check Ensign Miles' personnel record. There is something very odd going on. He had a freckle on his right hand last night and it was gone when I spoke with him later. Moore out," Kylin said, putting her hood over her head about.  
  
"Kylin, wait-" Archer said, realizing the line went dead. He felt ready to punch a wall. Instead, he went back to the bridge. "Were you able to trace that at all?"  
  
"She's on the same area we were at tonight, in this area," Hoshi point to an area around the palace.  
  
"Wait sir, here," Trip said, "In that area, there was an unidentified energy signature. Very brief, like a shadow." Then hit him, as engineer, he couldn't believe that the not consider the possibly. "Malcolm is there a communicator on that device of hers?"  
  
"I'm not sure," he said then all 3 men went to the evidence locker. The padd was there but Trip found a communicator. They went to Kylin's quarters and there was box on the bed with a false bottom. It was big enough for an extra device.  
  
"Malcolm I want you look into Ensign James Miles record," Archer said.  
  
"Captain," Malcolm said, "Ensign Miles has never been out space until we recruited him."  
  
"Please do it," Archer said, "Get Hoshi Trip, we going to the surface."  
  
Kylin pulled the lapels her jacket together, it was getting colder and darker. Pretty soon she was going to have find shelter. A lot the people on this planet seem used to sleeping in the great outdoors. She felt bad. One of the fires had enough space for one more. Kylin walked over, "Mind if I join,: she asked.  
  
They shook their heads and she sat down. She avoid showing her face. She had already seen several broadcasts about her. The funny thing was she kept expecting something to happen, several people had stared straight at her but didn't do anything. Kylin guessed resentment when deep here. Her spot was against a way so she leaned back and attempted to doze off. A noise woke her up, Kylin mentally berated her for not picking a phase pistol when she had the chance. A pair of soldiers were coming to the camp. Quietly she got up, went behind a wall, and looked for a weapon. She found a pipe and waited until they passed. Exhaling she relaxed and out to the camp.  
  
Kylin got 2 feet when someone grabbed her, putting a hand on her mouth, and started pulling her back behind the wall. Startled she dropped the pipe on the attacker's foot. Kylin heard a moan and the grip loosened. She took the opportunity to elbow the person's ribs and flipped him. It was Trip, thinking fast she grabbed the phase pistol on his side and jumped back aiming it at him.  
  
"Wait, Kylin, stop," Trip coughed putting his arms up. She looked up and saw Archer, T'Pol and Hoshi. They all had weapons.  
  
"Please turn your heads and count to 20," Kylin told aiming the pistol up them, "I know its 3:1 odds but I can shoot at least one of you before you hit me."  
  
"Listen, Kylin, I'm sorry we didn't believe you early," Archer said, "We found proof to clear you,"  
  
"Really," she said, not impressed, "I wasn't born yesterday. I have no intention of returning back to your ship to be locked up."  
  
"He's telling the truth, Kylin," Trip said, "We looked into Miles' record. His family is a member of the Avengers."  
  
Kylin relaxed a bit. The Avengers were notorious for being outspoken against the partnership between Starlet and the High Command. Both sides, Vulcan and Human, had factions opposing it.  
  
"We believe that a member of the Joa's council is working for the rebels and he got aboard the Enterprise. We have security records of two Ensign Miles at 2020 hours," T'Pol told her.  
  
Kylin lowered her weapon. She knew Vulcans were incapable of lying. "He must slipped the airlock. Their species can hold their breath for a long time," she said, "When they were looking at my device tonight, they were probably scanning the code for it."  
  
"That's what we figured. Then the other Miles transported down and made it look like a data system instead of a transport. The real Miles just used your old code. We needed to find the plans before Joa gets too pushy," Archer said. "Their faction is two blocks from here, know how to use that?"  
  
Kylin nodded. "I learned when I was at Starlet."  
  
"Good we're going to need all the help we can get," Archer, "I'm, we are truly sorry, Kylin."  
  
"Save the apologies for later Captain, we have to find the plans before Joa gets too persuasive," Kylin said.  
  
Ten minutes later they got to the compound. "Okay we need too-" Archer said but never finished.  
  
The imperial forces started attack before he ever got a word out. The Starlet people took cover. Ten minutes later the building was leveled.  
  
"Was this building that received the transmission, Captain," Kylin asked.  
  
"Yeah" he replied.  
  
"You don't have to worry about," she said quietly. They returned to the ship.  
  
When they returned, Kylin went to the bridge with rest of them. She couldn't help but think about this. Two days ago everyone looked like they could wait to stuff her in an airlock, now they all had remorse. Trip for the most was staying away. "Captain we're getting another transmission," Reed said.  
  
It was Joa, "Captain, I see you found your crewman. Since the rebels did receive the plans and you were in a war zone violating your "non involvement" I think you owe us something," the maga said.  
  
"Kylin you are our ambassador please tell the maga what she can do," Archer said, wishing they had never come there.  
  
"Maga Joa, its against Starlet policy and let me tell as my official last act as ambassador to this ship, you destroy the plans. They were destroyed with that compound. You are all on the same paying field again. Enterprise out," Kylin said. All eyes were on her.  
  
"Did you say-" Trip asked.  
  
"You heard me, you have my resignation Captain. When my supervisor comes to investigate I will be leaving with him. I will be in my quarters until then," Kylin said left the bridge. She went to her quarters and looked at the mess. For the first time in life she didn't know where to begin. Instead she just sat down and cried. Kylin never felt so alone in life. She fell asleep on the floor and didn't awaken until her door chime rang.  
  
"Come" she said getting up.  
  
Trip walked in with her jewelry box. "I thought you would want this," he said.  
  
Kylin took it relieved to have it back. "Thank you. You may go."  
  
"Kylin don't leave I sorry for what happened and what I said. I don't think you'll ever have to worry about someone questioning your integrity again," Trip said.  
  
"But I won't forget that it happened. Nor will I forget the cruelty. Leave right now, I don't ever want to see you or anyone from this crew again," she screamed, "Did you here me, go!"  
  
Kylin started picking up things and throwing them.  
  
Trip left and she was alone again. The captain came once and tried to convince her to stay. Kylin told him coldly she rather eat melon and watch her face swelled up. Except for eating in the mess hall and everyone stayed away there, she stayed in her quarters until the Vulcan ship arrived.  
  
"Kylin, I'm so glad to see you," Cal said hugging her, when he arrived. They met in the airlock.  
  
"Thanks, I'm ready to go," Kylin said, she had her bag ready to go. The senior members had come over to say goodbye. Trip kept looking her, pleading for her to stay.  
  
"I need to talk to you Kylin, in private," he said to over people on there, "With all due respect Commander T'Lar, Captain Archer its F.P.I.C business"  
  
"By all means, we can go to my quarters, I am sure the code has not been changed yet," Kylin said, noticing Archer winced, "Sure that these two crews can find something to exchange about."  
  
Once they arrived, Kylin locked the door and they sat down. "Kylin I know you want to leave to but you have to stay."  
  
"Cal I told you have to find someone else," she said, "you were willing 5 days ago. You have no idea want it was like here. They assumed it was me because I forced on them to them."  
  
"I would have found a way for you to stay. Things are changing. In a few years there are going to be a lot of Warp 5 star ships out there. If they over react like they did here and at that Vulcan temple, who knows what could help. We need our people out there. Hopefully someday this organization will help join all planets together and form some kind of federation. A lot of people want us to fail. You have the most experience, that's why I need you out here," Cal told her taking her hands, "please reconsider."  
  
"I hate when you do that," Kylin said, "This is going to be hard for me on both a personal and professional level."  
  
"That's why we're out here, anything worth having is worth fighting for," Cal told her.  
  
"Then you're lucky I am a light packer," Kylin said smiling. "Let's go tell the Captain."  
  
They went to the mess hall. The two crews didn't know what to with themselves. Kylin had to smile.  
  
"Oh Kylin, Dr Ishira, you back," Archer said getting up grateful for distraction, "Are you ready to leave?"  
  
"No, if the offer still stands I'm going to stay here," Kylin said, "And as the ambassador assigned to Enterprise we would be honored to have you here as guest for dinner Commander T'Lar"  
  
"We're glad to have you," Archer said, really meaning it. "This time I promise we'll get it right."  
  
Later they said good night and Kylin said good bye to her mentor and watched them leave. Trip was waiting for her at her quarters.  
  
"Com. Tucker what are you doing here," she said punching in her code.  
  
"Kylin you can call me Trip," he said, hoping to lightening the mood. It didn't.  
  
"What can I do for you I have a long day ahead," she said  
  
"I just wanted to know why you didn't leave," Trip asked.  
  
"Come in and I will tell you," Kylin replied, "Cal told me that in ten years space is going to be a very different place, he was right. If I ignore that and try to forget that I turn my back on my father's ideals. It was his dream to see all planets with sentient life work together. That's why I became a diplomat and I have no intention of ignoring that."  
  
Trip nodded, "What about us, if I could take any of this back I would."  
  
Kylin smiled at him, a small sad one. "I know Trip. Your not a bad person, you just got caught up in the moment and you came through for me. T'Pol told me what you did. I need sometime, give me that and we'll be fine and we can start over."  
  
"That I can do, seeing we have at five years in front us," he said, kissing her lightly on the lips, "Goodnight Kylin."  
  
As he left she smiled and touched her lips. Kylin felt better for the first time in days. The next morning, she went out and a found a single white rose in her office. It didn't take much imagination figure out who had put there. Cal's words echoed in her head, "anything worth having is worth fighting for"  
  
The End  
  
Whew it's done. Sorry if that dragged on. I planning a sequel so look for it ( 


	11. A New Beginning

Epilogue  
  
It was night and Kylin Moore went back to her quarters. For the most part everyone had been respectful and kept their space, even Trip. He seemed to have taken her seriously and giving her time to adjust. It was hard to believe that just 2 weeks ago she had gotten that message from Starfleet to come out here. Who knew this would have her start. She just went over to her couch and watched the stars going at Warp 6. Kylin knew she made the right decision to stay out here, it was what she was best suited for. It was just going time to get used the people. She had all the time for that. Like Cal had told, anything worth having was worth fighting for. With that in mind, she watched the sky a little longer and went to bed. The fight was about to begin. 


End file.
